The Day We Caught The Train
by Meep meep
Summary: And that is how it all began, the first day of the rest of our lives that day is what started it all, the day we caught or rather took a running jump at the train. Warning: bad language
1. First Meetings

Disclaimer: Just for clarity, the characters don't belong to me.

I clearly recall the face of the one person who meant anything to me. I remember the first time we met; me on the platform as the train started off without me, he on the train, leaning over the edge reaching out to me.

'_You need to get on?'_

'_Yeah! Fuck it! How'm I gonna manage that?'_

Watching as the train picked up speed, running alongside, regretting my lateness as it meant I'd never get to Hogwarts.

'_Gimme your hand! Come on you stupid wanker, reach for me!'_

'_I can't reach! This is just too dangerous! Why are you doing this?'_

The slide of hands as I managed to get a hold, the defiant gleam in his eyes.

'_Right! Jump when I say, ok? Jump!'_

'_What the hell?!?'_

'_Just jump!'_

Landing on the train, the adrenaline rushing through me, breathing harder than ever before. Seeing the triumph in his eyes, mixing in with the shock that we'd actually pulled something like this off.

'_Who the hell are you? Why did you help me? What the holy hell just happened?'_

'_Questioning little bugger aren't you? Name's Sirius Black, and we, my friend, have just achieved the impossible!'_

And, not surprisingly, we became the best of friends. We achieved the impossible time and again, always fighting the system, always beating the best. We became closer than brothers because he needed a family and I needed a friend.

That day was a turning point in both our lives, and I've never once regretted being late since, even after the bollocking I got off my parents. I'll never forget that day, and I don't think he will either. Because that was the day we first became the Marauders. We didn't need anyone else, we'd just proven that.

'_James Potter. Why did you help me? Why didn't you just leave me on my own?'_

'_Oh for Christ's sake. Why? You looked like you needed a friend.'_


	2. Falling into sync

Together we walked down the length of the train to find an empty compartment. We were both still too out of breath to speak, but we sort of understood what the other meant to say. We found an almost empty carriage, right at the back of the train.

'_Can…can we s…sit here, please?'_

'_Umm, yeah sure.' The thin brown-haired one shyly spoke._

'_What's your name?'_

'_Remus Lupin. What's yours?'_

'_I'm Sirius Black and…'_

'_I'm James Potter. You a first year?'_

'_Yes, yes I am. You?'_

'_Yeah.'_

And then we met the last of our group. He seemed to know Remus, shy as he was. A little blonde boy, slightly on the chubby side, but seemingly full of life, came careening down the train at us.

'_Did you see those boys? One just…jumped onto the train! Jumped!'_

'_No, I didn't. I was reading, why? Was it impressive?' Remus replied, somewhat sarcastically._

'_Yeah! It was SO cool!'_

'_Sirius, James, this is Peter Pettigrew.'_

'_Hey' we said together, then grinned at each other._

'_Hi! I'm Pete…oh my God it was you! You jumped onto the train!'_

'_Eerm, yeah. Yeah it was. You saw that, huh?' I replied, somewhat embarrassed and yet oddly proud of the attention our feat was receiving._

And so we met Remus and his sort-of cousin Peter. At first glance there was nothing in common between the four of us, but we formed an unlikely alliance and began to look beneath the surface.

'_You're not terribly intelligent are you, jumping onto a train like that?'_

'_I'm plenty smart, and I hardly did it on purpose, _Mother_.'_

We sort of fell into sync, I guess. That's the only way I can think to describe it… we just somehow ended up on the same wavelength, though each of us was coming at it from different angles. Remus was definitely the rational, respectable one out of us, and Peter was quietly cunning and somewhat sly. Sirius was brave and daring, incredibly loyal and protective, quietly clever and amazing at almost anything. And me? I suppose I started out being the backbone of the group, holding the others up whilst doing anything they asked of me just to make new friends. By the end of it I was more like Sirius than even he was, if that makes any sense. We changed into a mix of the other three, until by the next year we were almost mirroring each other – the same, but from a different angle.

And we developed a common enemy, though we had no idea what it would cause. Like any young boy, our excuse was that he started it. All we were doing was sticking up for our new friend.

'_Sirius Black, I presume. Your mother told us that you are to sit with us, not these…mudbloods.'_

'_How dare you, Snape! Unlike you, I am not my mother's dog.'_

'_Do you mean to imply that this…scum is better than us? There will be consequences, Black.'_

'_I'm not implying anything Severus, I'm saying it outright. And you can go fuck yourself us for all I care!'_

Needless to say, that we never got along after that. Severus could never forget that Sirius believed us 'mudbloods' to be better than someone of his superior breeding. He was never happy with us after that, and unfortunately for him he tried to make our lives hell. Unfortunate because he never quite managed to get one over us, and we always came up with a much better revenge. No one ever hears that part of the story do they? It's always poor Severus, so bullied by those four nasty boys, and he always plays up on it. But it's only ever been him who bullied anyone, mainly Remus the poor sod. And because we were the stronger of our friends, he always ended up on the back end of mine and Sirius' anger. And Sirius could get very angry.

And that is how it all began, the first day of the rest of our lives. Because we had new lives after that day, new friends, new enemies, new personalities, even. And that day is what started it all, the day we caught (or rather took a running jump at) the train.


	3. Meeting Lily

And so it went on, attack and counterattack, studying and helping each other through. Helping each other to survive, just one more day, just one more year. Pulling each other through, dragging each other sometimes. And that's when we met, me and her, and that's when the earth shifted.

'_Get off me! Severus I said GET OFF' a girl's voice, in the corridor of the train._

'_Potter, you look like you're having heart failure. You're noble and valour and shit is showing through.' I raised an eyebrow at Sirius' comment. Remus sighed._

'_Vulgar but true, you want a rescue, yes?' I nod._

'_Right then, off we go, coming Pete?' a grunt in reply and off we ran._

_Only to find a redhead in a corridor with a Snape wheezing on the floor._

'_Jesus woman, what did you do?' Sirius inquires, very much impressed, as a few soon-to-be Slytherins race over and pulled Snape away._

'_Kicked him in the balls. Why? You want to be next?' she asks as the four of us wince at the thought._

'_No, just… bloody brilliant. Giving his snooty noble, upper-class magic the finger! I think I'm in love' Sirius swoons. And I completely agree._

_I shake her hand 'James Potter, first year.'_

_She smiles 'Lily Evans, same.' And when our hands touch it's like lightning, shooting through my body, Our body because it's the same thing, pink haze covering Our eyes, the floor doing some strange dance under Our feet. She drops my hand and I stumble._

_Her eyes almost too wide for her head, as she snarls at me._

'_Stay the hell away from me, Potter' and she runs._

'_Who shoved a pole up her ass?'_

'_Shut it Sirius' I reply absently, watching as she fades into the sea of compartments._

And that's how I met Lily, and things didn't get much better from there, because whenever we passed each other, somehow we'd touch, and the haze and lightning would return, and she'd run off.

But the only people I ever told that to were Sirius and Remus (Peter was asleep on the compartment seats at that time) and I don't think she ever told. She was possibly aware of what it meant, because at that time I certainly didn't.

And Severus was always trying to come between us, always picking on Lily so we'd run to the rescue and she'd always get so angry because she didn't need it.

'_For Christ's sake, Potter, I don't want nor need your help! Stay the fuck away from me!'_

'_But Lily, you know that this… thing that keeps happening? Because I'm not doing that. I have no clue about it.'_

'_Well if you'd stop **touching** me, we wouldn't have this problem would we?'_

'_Lily, wait…' a solid fist in my face, and it's back. Lightening, pink haze, spinning and then it's gone as, once again, she runs off into the distance._

'_FUCK!'_

'_Aw Potter, you don't pick the easy route, do you?' Sirius sympathises._

And on that train, our lives began. Because life suddenly becomes a before and after thing. Before, you went to primary school and stayed home and did what you were told. But for every Hogwarts student, after is that moment, the one where everything changes. The first time you set foot on that train.


End file.
